It starts again
by amalphia
Summary: Sixth chapter: A mazoku appears
1. Time for a synopsis

CHAPTER ONE: Time for a synopsis  
  
View point Lina   


I'm twenty-three now. Cool, huh?

Twenty odd years of living under the same sky, doing relatively the same thing and still nothing has changed. True, I've been on quests and saved worlds to small continents (I'm an equal opportunity kinda hero) but life hasn't changed much. While I do admit that I thought I was going out and doing different things all the time, I also know I was kidding myself. My life goes in cycles really.

At the moment something slightly unlike the norm is occurring, I'm alone. Usually I have my "Inverse-gumi" but today I'm standing in solitude. "Lina lone wolf" beneath a fountain. It's quiet and peaceful; people walk by and aimless chatter filters up towards my ears. I like it here; I have space to think.

It must have been a while since I last saw most of my friends; Amelia is still off princessing, that's for certain. She had to go home and start being a ruler; her father isn't directly in line to the throne you see. He married The Queen and was named prince, to be named king that would suggest he was higher than the rightful heir to the throne. The people now want a direct line again and Amelia is there to fill the place.

I think Zel is staying with her at the moment, as a loyal and forever grumpy bodyguard. Amelia wrote to me a sometime a few months ago and told me he's mellowed out a bit. Seems he decided to live as he is. Amelia said that when he first arrived at her palace he was dirty and torn, begging for a place to stay. He'd mumbled on about something incoherent for about twenty minutes then conked out.

He later told her that he'd found himself standing in front of some temple and had been hit with a kind of inspiration. He found that he knew where all the traps would be found inside, just by looking at the place, because he'd done the same thing so many times. He could scarcely recall how long he'd been chasing after this one dream, how many weirdly named buildings he'd been through. He told Amelia he couldn't remember his birthday or his age, whether he'd been as he was for a century or just a decade or two.

He told her that he'd realised that nearly every village he'd passed by had at least one werewolf or Cyclops as a blacksmith or a store-owner. He couldn't remember a time when someone had looked at him oddly, except for when he'd had his face coverings pulled up. People were curious about anonymity, not about him. He told her he still hated his face when he saw it in the mirror but that he couldn't bear to waste another day of his life for nothing. He didn't want to die alone.

After this Amelia informed me that she would indeed kill me if I told him I knew this. Amelia is certainly growing up, she even told me how she could get it done.

Filia I haven't seen for about... maybe a year or three. The last time I did though, she was living happily in her potters shop. Val was looking well; growing up to be a fine "strapping young lad" Fil's incredibly proud of him. Nothing much else has changed with her but she did say, "Xellos says hi." She was looking rather plump… You can decide for yourselves what they've been doing. I think they're happy just staying in one place quietly for the time being.

Oh yeah, and Sylpheel is currently the main shrine maid of Flagoon. Very dedicated and still hung up on a certain someone. Not that he doesn't pretend not to notice. She knows she is a "shrine maiden" though, I guess I'll see what comes of it. The decision is hers.

Which brings me to one more, perhaps the most important one, perhaps not. 

My best friend, my companion, my blonde-haired jellyfish. Yes, Gourry is still around and kicking. He's still a swordsman and he has an orihalcon blade at the moment. He says this is so he can channel his energy into it, like the sword of light, without it breaking. I don't know quite how it works; I think he's keeping things from me. He seems to be less dumb these days, like Amelia is less hyperactive and Zel is less depressed. I think we've all grown up. Though we do still have our off days.

The thing I like most about Gourry is that he's easy to spot. I can see him now, all sex... I mean six feet something rising above a crowd. He's like a gentle giant, only he moves fast when he has to and he's deadly with a blade. Some things about him can be vaguely disturbing. Despite his simplicity he still manages to surprise infrequently, particularly with his behaviour. I think that's because he's not a boy anymore, he's grown from when I first met him.

His smiling face looms closer in my vision.

I haven't seen him for a week, we parted ways so he could do some sword searching and I could do some bandit smashing. We have a bit of a routine going now, I suppose, I miss it when he's gone. I can see him wading through the small crowd closer to me. "Lina," he says happily when he's bridged the gap. He hugs me. I am comfortable with this. Gourry is a man now, and I think I'm a woman.

  
  
---------------   
This fanfic is about life after try, this means it occurs in the same universe, with the same characters. At the moment the couples are obvious but I'm not sure I intend to keep it that way. Filia and Xellos won't be included in this fic as of yet. I welcome all critique with open arms, it can only help me see where to leave my skills and where to enhance them: Fic written under the pen name, Amalphia. 


	2. Walking man's road

CHAPTER TWO: Walking man's road  
  
View point Lina  
  
  
  
Gourry unwraps his warm arms from my waist and places his hands on my shoulders. He's smiling like an idiot but I don't care much because I am too. It feels great to be back with him again. He really is my best friend; no one can take that away. He says nice things about how good it is to see me again and how much he missed my company. He puts an arm around my shoulder again, just to feel me there and I let him. He asks me about what I've done and tells me what he's found. He even gets me to laugh a couple of times. The sun is starting to get around noon point when he gets around to an unstable topic.  
  
"Hey Lina," his grin seems to get even bigger, "I have a surprise for you!" I look up into his eyes; they have this evil tint to them.  
  
'Ok, what is it?'  
  
With some difficulty Gourry pulls a scabbard from its position, braced across his back. He wipes some of the dust of travel from it and hands it to me. I take a look at the sword, Gourry is smiling like a cat on cream, I look at it again, 'Gourry, where did you get this?' I'm honestly bewildered as to how his face is staying on, he appears to be all upturned lips and teeth, 'Less talk, more walk, I'll tell you on the way.'  
  
center^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
The sword in my hand seems to hum as we approach the gates of Seyruun. Gourry's jovial behaviour seems to have faded slightly, though not beyond recognition. We have been travelling for about three days now, more than enough time for Gourry to tell me about the sword he gave me. It seems Amelia was keeping it for him and he decided to give it to me. While I was aware he had found many swords over the years we'd been searching, I did not know he had been sending them to Amelia for safekeeping.  
  
I also did not know why we were going to Seyruun and what on earth this damned sword was supposed to DO! Gourry told me I would have to get used to it before I could draw it out of its scabbard! WHAT USE IS THAT???? The only thing I know for sure about the stupid thing is that it is metal and it has an intricate design that includes many metallic lumps and one gem. I know this because I used it to try and beat Gourry over the head with. I got all the more upset when he told me to stop being a little girl and to enjoy our trip to visit Amelia or he'd turn the cart around. (I did not understand that statement, we were on foot)  
  
In short I was quite annoyed at being kept out of the loop.  
  
I sighed as Gourry began to walk faster, he was treating me like a grown person, I realised. I'd had a bad day and he'd wanted to behave on an adult level. I hated it when he did that, it often meant we were on even ground. It also meant he could keep things from me. He had said that the sword I was carrying contained a great potential for sorcery. The sonnofabitch just hadn't given me any whys at all. WHY he gave me the sword, WHY it was important and WHY it was such a great idea to go to Seyruun (well, he told me he gave me the sword as a 'nice-to-see-you-again' gift'.  
  
Just as we are about to enter the city, Gourry stops. He looks over at me somewhat guiltily and I cannot help but feel for him, I can't resist his puppy dog eyes. Gourry stares at the gates for a moment, 'We need to talk,' he doesn't look at me but walks towards the side of the road. It's beginning to get dark. I take a glance at my sword, it may not have been the most interesting one I'd seen but it most certainly was the most unique I'd ever felt. I followed him.  
  
When we'd travelled about one hundred metres, he stopped. Gourry turned to face me, his eyes bearing down straight onto mine. Gourry let them fall and gave a half-hearted kick at a rock, 'I'm sorry I haven't told you much Lina,' he said, 'But I'm having some troubles at the moment, with something I thought I'd left behind.' He looked up to see if I was angry, I said nothing and he took this as a good sign. 'It came to Amelia's attention a few days ago and I wanted to come to Seyruun to see what I could do about it.' Gourry stepped forward and placed his large hands over mine, 'I'm sorry for getting you upset but I didn't know what to say. Please give me time to sort it out on my own though, I really need it.' His tone became pleading, 'Please Lina.'  
  
I thought about it for moment. Gourry really did deserve some kind of sufferance for this but… I felt his hands tighten ever so slightly around mine. 'Gourry?' he blinked, 'Gourry, tell me what this sword is.'  
  
'It's a gift Lina,'  
  
'Yes but what kind of sword is it?'  
  
'It's just the kind you give to a person; after they've had it for a while it becomes a part of them. The sword changes so it is useful to the receiver.'  
  
'Why'd you give it to me?'  
  
'I wanted to, that's all.'  
  
'You will tell what this is about won't you?'  
  
'When I've got it all sorted…'  
  
'Pro-m-ise!' he became quiet for a while.  
  
'I promise Lina, solemnly.'  
  
I became aware that we were standing remarkably close together. I felt my breathing quicken in the twilight and I can feel his warmth radiating into me. He moves his arms to envelope my waist and I can smell his soft strength, as odd as that may sound. I move my head to lean into him and I listen to his heartbeat. 'Lina?' I look up at him, 'Thank you.' He leans down and kisses me gently on the lips. I can feel my heart pounding. I drape my arms around Gourry's shoulders and we kiss beneath stars for the first time.  
  
  
  
center^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
I wrote this while I had a middle ear infection, I still have the aforesaid ailment. If you wish to write any flames (and you are welcome to) please wait until I get better to do so, say, 16th May 2002. Til then, thank you for reading me ficcy! 


	3. Should old aquaintance be forgot

CHAPTER THREE: Should old acquaintance be forgot  
  
View point Amelia  
  
It's been another boring day at court. While all the young peasants and merchants are out playing noisily under the dimming afternoon sun, I am placating stupid nobles. "Yes lord Whats-yer-face I will take your son into considerations for a place he doesn't deserve." "Yes lady giant-pain-in-the- neck I do realise you are busy but that doesn't mean you can forget to provide food and quarters for your servants." "No squire bloody-woss I do not wish you to court me (I'd rather die than have that, honestly)." The ache of having sat down for too many hours listening to a bunch of self- centred numbskulls is killing me.  
  
Even my thoughts have come to sound like those of a bratty well annunciating toff.  
  
Finally I have listened to my last complaint and can end court for the day. I can see the brilliant orange and red of a Seyrunian sunset, telling me another lovely afternoon has been wasted. Despite my royal finery and expensive makeup I feel old and ugly. My eyelids seem doomed to close, as the bags beneath them get larger from a constant lack of sleep. I have always wanted to be princess to Seyruun, though I never thought I could become queen. I just did not realise that the job might fall to me and that it would suck the energy from me so. I will never be able to understand how father maintained his gallant and cheery disposition under such pressure.  
  
There is a faint breeze.  
  
I smile, 'Hello Zel,' Beside me stands a figure cloaked in the deepest of blues, a navy so dark it is almost black, despite a tinge of purple. These are the colours of the royal guard of Seyruun, worn only by the deadliest and most trusted warriors of the crown ruler. Zelgadis smiles a half smile and bows down to my feet, 'another day of important negotiations my queen?' I look to the sides of the hall in which stand, 'Coast's clear Zel-chan.' Zelgadis rises quickly and pulls down cloth covering his face, 'Thank God for that!' I groan and lean an elbow on his shoulders, 'Hell, I am sooo sick of all this etiquette, I hadn't known it would such a bore.'  
  
'Yeah? At least you can breathe in your gear, these black clothes are stifling.' I can tell Zelgadis is in a good mood; he always is when he's grumbling.  
  
'Have you ever heard of corsets? I need to get to my room and put on some soft, unrestrictive, clothes.'  
  
With a lot of mutual grunting we manage to get to the end of the hall, straighten up and then proceed uneventfully past all the remaining groups of people clustering in the palace. Heaven forbid they see the Crown Princess with her hair down. As we stride nobly over the outside terrace (leading to the royal rooms), a flash of red hits the corner of my eye; I look down to the courtyard below. I can see a reasonably short, red haired woman and a tall blonde man. They look familiar, could it be? I take a closer look.  
  
The woman is wearing a long red tunic with slits up the sides, fastened by a belt. The fabric goes down to thigh height, flapping in the wind, and is matched off by a pair of tan pants. She has a modest cloak fastened by a broach and she is carrying a sword. Next to her fast pace the man keeps up with a long and easy (though no less purposeful) stride. The man has a white tunic, trimmed with blue and light armour. His hair is tied back in a low ponytail fastened with a leather throng (well, what else could it be?). My suspicions have been confirmed.  
  
'Zel-chan?' Zelgadis looks over at me, I know despite his fatigue, he is happy to have a place to live (despite it being with me). Zelgadis looks down to the courtyard as I point a manicured fingernail at a certain pair of individuals. Zel looks back up at me. 'We have company Zelly!' With regained energy I begin to skip back to the audience chamber. May as well great them in style! I think I can here Zel mutter something along the lines of 'She'll never change…' As I pass into the corridor and out of site  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
A blushing Lina and Gourry are standing in my audience chamber picking leaves out of their hair. I stare down at them airily and look to a nearby guard, 'I would ask that all but my private guard leave the room please, I wish to speak to these two alone.' Everyone slowly walks out of the chamber, the last closing the door behind them. I look across the room, 'is everyone gone Zelgadis?' He nods. 'Well thank God for that!' I jump down from my throne and embrace two of my oldest friends, Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev.  
  
They stare at me for a moment before hugging back. Gourry smiles warmly and gets me in a hold so tight it hurts! Lina rushes over to grab Zelgadis with equal zeal. 'Oh Amelia, you had us worried there! We thought you'd turned into one of them!' Gourry says with one of his heart-felt smiles. We swap places and Lina starts to dance around with me up and down the hall, laughing all the while. Zel holds his crushed hand with a sheepish smile as Gourry releases it. I had forgotten how Lina and Gourry brightened up a room.  
  
Lina begins to gossip almost straight away, asking about relationships and what it's like to be royalty. Gourry smiles incessantly and so infectiously that Zelgadis is sporting a wide toothy grin as well. We begin to talk and all the words blur so that it seems we are just yelling at the joy of being together again. Gradually, I can feel the room beginning to cool and I know that night has set in. Sadly I lead our two new guests to their rooms and say goodnight, 'I will see you both in the morning!' Lina is the first of the duo to leave and I can feel something weighing on my mind. 'Gourry,' I say, 'we have had no more news.' Gourry smiles somewhat sadly and sighs, 'I did not expect there to be,'  
  
'Would you be willing to help out at the training yards in the morning?'  
  
'Beat the sense out of some dumb nobles? Sure.'  
  
'I'll talk to you more then, ok?'  
  
Gourry nods in agreement.  
  
'If you want them, the baths are down the ha…'  
  
A blurred streak of red passes me and I gasp in surprise. Gourry looks undaunted, 'I think Lina figured that out, she has come to hate waking up dirty.'  
  
'And you would know?' Zelgadis breaks his silence and causes a small chuckle from Gourry; I give the both of them a half-hearted glare.  
  
'I think I'll follow her example, Goodnight you two.'  
  
As Gourry saunters off, Zelgadis and I turn in the opposite direction and he walks me home to my room.  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
(Toff= high society member, derogatory term) Hope you liked it! R+R would be appreciated! (incredibly) cya later! 


	4. More than dancing in the moonlight

CHAPTER FOUR: More than dancing in the moonlight  
  
View point Gourry  
  
I rubbed the complementary towel (that had been in my complementary room) into my wet hair as I walked back from my complementary bath. Staying with Amelia was fun (and cheap) but I couldn't help but feel a bit bad about not paying for anything. I've never been a member of any form of upper class and I don't like being treated better by people who I haven't met before, for no reason other than money.  
  
I suppose I feel bad about a lot of things. I don't want to do what I know I'm going to have to. I thought I'd left this behind. The first time was hard enough and I thought that I'd already had to ki…. No, I will not think about it, I promised myself I would not think about it. It took me so many years to regain some semblance of a life and some form of purpose. It took so long for me to gain some contacts and, dare I say it, friends. That is a bit hard to believe isn't it? In truth it is very hard to leave home at 10 but I did. Now that I have Lina as well, I know I have a place in the world, some meaning. You can't exist unless someone knows that you do.  
  
But now I have something to lose too.  
  
I hate thinking like this. I don't get into a funk easily but when I do, Gods, I think about everything! Life, love, regret… Especially regret. I lost so much pride when I was young, that even though I've regained some, it still makes me a pushover to people who know me well. I regret that weakness even as I treasure it.  
  
Take Lina for example. She can turn me inside out and upside down if she feels like it, even if she doesn't mean to. We'd separated for about week and met again just a few days ago. I went to Seyruun in that time and Amelia gave me some food for thought. I don't think she honestly knows what this is really about, my… adversary? If that is what he is, is far too shrewd for that. I picked up a sword while I was there and then went back to meet Lina. It's a special sword, I gave it to her for a reason but I chickened out on telling her why.  
  
She does that to me. I don't think we've spent more than a day or two apart since we first met. Most of the time we have been together has been spent running. That doesn't leave much time for a relationship, if you know what I mean. That doesn't mean I haven't gotten laid in my time, I mean, I met her when I was 17. I also grew up pretty young. I was lucky that when I was at that innocent stage it was only women who took a liking to me. Yeah, I do mean THAT way. The occasional swordsmaster would turn up and I'd learn stuff from them but… I'm getting off track.  
  
I think we've run a bit too much you know? When you have to survive your libido kinda takes the back seat and only comes back when things settle. Things have quietened down lately. I remember someone once said "Absence not only makes the heart grow fonder, it makes you horny as hell!" They were right, need I say. I spend so much time with Lina I just feel incomplete without her. See what it does to me to spend a week apart from her? I turn into a nut.  
  
Being the idiot that I am, I let my damn sex drive loose a little because of this. I'd meant to tell her all I could when we first saw each other again but I just couldn't. I got scared that she might get angry or defensive, I don't know why, and then I gave her my gift without saying… I don't know what I meant to say. I came clean some this afternoon but I still feel there are some things I can't tell her. I feel that I should protect her more.  
  
I turn the corner coming up to my room and come face to face with Lina. She's dressed in a soft pink robe and her hair is hanging damp and limp, with wisps of it falling onto her face. Mr libido is killing himself. 'Hi Gourry,' Lina says softly, she doesn't quite smile at me, 'Are you okay? You look a bit… flustered.' A bit? A BIT? Hell, I wanna rip her clothes off and take her right here on the floor but I know I'd have to be a complete bastard to do it. I haven't felt this damn intense in years; give me a bit of space and I turn into a randy teenage idiot again. Yes again! I try to be this chivalrous new age individual these days but it really is so hard.  
  
Lina takes a step closer to me, I can feel Sir sensitive new age begin to give up and I just… want… to… 'Why don't you just kiss me again Gourry?' I can't quite tell if she really said that but I can see this little spark of longing in her eyes. 'You'll kill me Lina,'  
  
'No I won't, I think I won't.'  
  
'Yeah, well I'll kill me.' God I am such a coward.  
  
'I don't care.' I can't, it would be wrong, I can't. I don't deserve her, not ever and not like this.  
  
'Just be selfish for once, you goddamn IDIOT!' She didn't say it that loud but there was a lot of emphasis. There we go, Mr Libido is well and truly sick of this and is in the drivers seat. Lina turns away from me and places her hand on the nearest doorknob. I realise it is hers.  
  
All I want right in front of me.  
  
I grab Lina's hand and turn her to face me, 'Lina, you bloody asked for it,"  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
I feel this wonderful sense of euphoria waft over me. I haven't felt this good in ages. Lina is looking up beside me with bright wide eyes, 'H… how.. m…m… many..' I smile, 'Four.' She leans back and rests her head into my chest, 'My god.' I sigh, 'Yeah well I haven't done it in a while, I'll be better next time, geez.' She stares at me in horror for a moment, 'MORE? But I'm so tired after this.' There is a slight pause, I happily run my fingers through her hair and she looks up at me, 'MORE?' I smile in what I have been assured is a charming way. I probably should have gone slower but my control was fully snapped, I don't think Lina minded too much… The words she was saying certainly support this hypothesis. Woohoo, Gourry use long word.  
  
I wonder if I will hate myself in the morning? I suppose this is the biggest thing I've ever done to lose Lina's trust. I can feel Lina's hand gently cup my face, 'Stop thinking Jelly fish and go to sleep, k?' I suppose it's the biggest thing I've done to make her trust me too. I really am a bit of idiot but somehow that's why things always turn out alright.  
  
I hope this holds true for as long as I can manage it. I really need dumb luck.  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
Yippy, another chapter, sorry to all you L/G haters though! As for Gourry's hair, think Kaji from neon genesis evangelion! Reviews are always welcome and you may flame if it really makes you feel better. Love and good wishes from, Amalphia. 


	5. These things that we feel

CHAPTER FIVE: These things that we feel  
  
View point Lina  
  
I remember.  
  
There are feelings. There is reluctance; in this world there is no room for pause, this person should know as well as I do. I hate unwillingness, all things must be faced head on; those who falter are the first to die. I will leave this one, I will forgive him by morning but I must leave him now.  
  
There is a change. The unwilling one breaks, I can feel it. Like lightening there is a shift in his persona and I feel it as though it was my own. Now I am the one taken along for the ride.  
  
He moves quickly, I cannot keep up. This is more than what it would seem to be, to those using their eyes. This is a battle of wills, a balance of losing everything and pulling apart the one in your arms. He is winning. He whispers in my ears and makes me fool enough to want to believe the words he says. I can sense he is a fool as well, though only as that is how he feels he must be. He can metamorphose into something other than this whenever he so wishes. He just needs a catalyst.  
  
The rest is blurred, I no longer want to remember, I wish to sleep.  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
I wake up in the middle of the night feeling happy but a bit sore; even though I can't quite remember why. I curl further into my warm blankets and experience the sweetest contentment. I feel an arm snake around me and pull me close. The happiness dissipates, I feel myself wake up. What the hell? Why is there someone else in my bed?  
  
I turn over and look into a pair of smiling blue eyes, framed by a crop of messy blond hair. The man grins and falls back to sleep. My mind blurs for a moment and the world comes painfully into focus. What have I been doing? Now would be a good time to make an assumption but I don't need to. I remember what happened now.  
  
Oh Crap…  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
A hand is shaking me by the shoulder.  
  
I don't want to be shaken by the shoulder.  
  
I curl defensively into a ball and start to chant a flare arrow. The person stops shaking me and I tell him to rack off or I'll burn him into barbeque. 'Sorry Lina, I just wanted to tell you I was leaving…' My senses pop wide open as I hear this, 'WHAT!?!' I jump up and grab the hapless shaker by the neck and glare down at him with fangs bared (quite a feet considering he's around two feet taller than I am).  
  
Gourry blinks up at me with wide eyes, an expression I usually find disarming. Not today. 'What do you mean, leaving?' Gourry straightens up and looks down on me, 'OH! So you'll take advantage of me and then leave me, will you? COWARD!' Gourry smiles and lets loose a small laugh. 'You're funny Lina,' I have a feeling I'm over-reacting again and he's taking advantage of it, 'I promised Amelia I'd help her with some nobles in the training yards.' Well, I do recall something mentioned along those lines last night… 'I thought it would be unfair if I cancelled just because of… you know…' Not something you forget, jellyfish… 'And I wasn't sure you'd want people to know just yet,' no, not really, 'so I thought I'd go out and help her anyway.'  
  
I suppose this is fair enough, in retrospect.  
  
Gourry rats around and finds some spare clothes (I keep all our stuff in my pockets, subspace is a wonderful thing). He smiles at me and gently kisses me on the top of the head, 'See you later Lina,' some part of me is saying it doesn't want him to go just yet. He puts his hand on the doorknob, 'Maybe you'd like to come and bash some nobles too, a bit later.' I would but I don't think I should hang off him too much; I need to think. The little clingy part of me, at the back of my head, is yelling, 'You don't want him to go! Make him stay, make him stay! HE'S CUTE DAMMNIT!' I ignore it.  
  
'Bye Lina, love you.'  
  
Gourry closes the door and I realise what he's just said. My heart starts to scream blue murder and dance like a Britney Halbred wannabe. I sit down on my bed and hug myself, 'What a relief,' he's never said it in words before, 'Now I just have to say it too.'  
  
I will.  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
I run my brush through my hair for what must be the millionth time and smile like an imbecile. I don't think I've ever felt this happy, I'm not regretting anything. I wonder if I were more maidenly or whatever if I would be in some remorseful funk. Nah, screw that. I don't really think there's any point. I suppose it's about time I did something like this.  
  
I haven't actually had boyfriend before.  
  
I pause and think about this. This really is a big step, from nothing to everything in about an hour. I wonder if Gourry IS my boyfriend… We haven't actually talked about this. What if I was some one-night stand? The sensible part of me thinks I'm being a dick-head but… 'Love you,' yes, he did say that. I suppose I'm not then. That is good.  
  
I don't want it to be just a one-off. I like Gourry. He may not be the smartest guy in the world but he isn't totally stupid, he balance's so many of my faults. He's cool when I'm angry, he's calm and collected, he's…  
  
Oh yeah, I have fallen bad for this one.  
  
There's a change in the atmosphere, Someone has just entered the palace grounds, I can sense them with my magic, it's someone strange. It feels like Gourry but… not. Has to be mazoku, the aura is twisted and malevolent, incredibly strong, yet not reserved and hidden as Xellos… Where is he? He's moving too fast yet… He's certainly not hiding himself… There, he's in the training yards…  
  
Oh my God.  
  
I can feel him attack, I can just sense the black power burning, he's fighting Gourry; Gourry would be the only one fool enough to take a mazoku on. The combat has ceased, what's happening? The magic is gone for a moment and… He can't, he wouldn't… 'GOURRY!!!' I'm too late. I can feel at the back of my mind the sound of sword on flesh, the idiot let his guard down but which one has been hit? Which one? I just hope… Gourry, Gourry you fool what have you done? What have you done?  
  
These things we feel…  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
Ummm… hope you liked it, I think the ending was a bit bad so tell me how I can make it better! Reviews would be much appreciated! (oh yeah, and think of what a halberd is like… Britney….) Oh well… Chiao!  
  
(speaking of: I definitely do not own slayers, don't sue me because I'm young with scarcely a penny to my name) 


	6. In the Blood

CHAPTER SIX: In The Blood  
  
View point Gourry  
  
I walked up over to my water canteen and splashed the remnants over my face; to wash away the sweat and fatigue. Not that fighting was a tiring activity against newby's like these; it was just stressful. Nobles weren't used to being beaten by 'common trash' like me. They usually had their servants to practice on, and since they couldn't fight back, the nobles always won.  
  
Bugger that for a joke.  
  
I would have to say that today would probably stay at around the top 5 of my best and worst memories. Having a timely emotional outburst with someone… I don't know, someone who made me burn, versus putting up with a bunch of idiots waving their hands around saying, 'OOOHHHH, it's not fair, that's not allowed!' Gods, what do they expect? Amelia let me beat the hell out of them because they've never been up against a real warrior. I don't think they've ever even seen one! Every time I get their sword on the ground, in the air, pinned behind their backs (whatever!); they scream like babies.  
  
Looking at them all, I'd have to say that there would be one or two decent fighters (not including the old pros, the ones who fought when chivalry was in, who sit back and laugh at the others). The best thing about this is that the good ones are all girls; they know they have to get serious. It can be a hard profession to get into when you're female, you have to be twice as good as your male competitors and because of that, women often end up generals or captains.  
  
I'm not just saying that in a compassionate sort of way, some of them nearly had me spiked! They get around ten for enthusiasm. Oh well, despite the few good ones, I don't feel like fighting anymore, it's a bit pointless against these bozos. I wanna check on Lina now. I wonder if she's feeling ok…  
  
Two hands close around my eyes and I can't see. I place my fingers over theirs and try to pull them away; they feel long and withered. I tug a little harder but this person isn't buying it, so I let go and feel out with my spirit. I recall this person's aura; it feels sinister yet comforting. I don't know how good a judge of character I am but I can tell much from an opponent by their battle spirit. I don't have a patch of Lina's magical intelligence but I give a good estimate on fighters and competitors in my field. I do not want to fight this one… I know him.  
  
I feel a willowy voice curve its way into my ear, scraping along my nerves and sending a crackle of fear down my spine that I suppress. I can show no fear to this entity, he is serious, 'Hello brother,' he whispers, 'Nice to see you again.' My blood freezes in my veins and I feel the memories long suppressed rush through me, 'Voran…' The creature giggles in a hideous manner, one that I should expect from him, though it shatters my soul every time I hear it.  
  
Hello baby brother  
  
The words seep into my brain. This explains how he is here, 'Mazoku, are you Voran?' I turn to face my nightmare and feel my emotions shut down. Voran does not look like he used to… his face is covered in scars, several that I recognise, and his blonde hair is short and dirty. I look into his eyes to find one filled in blood, with the other a sickly pale blue; wounded along with his flesh in a downward sword stroke. A cut that I myself delivered.  
  
All in all, better than what I was expecting.  
  
Voran pouts at me, 'It's Devorante, Gourry, Devorante!' He begins to circle around me and I slowly to turn so I can keep my eyes on him. 'Do you not remember your heritage brother? We come from a fighting family, may as well take the real meaning of my name! It has more flare.' I glare at him, he makes me sick to my stomach, 'Burning ambition? You're no such thing, you're just a sicko.' Devorante allows his mouth to curve into a grimace, 'How dare you insult your brother!' He disappears for a moment and appears behind me. Before I have a chance to move, he punches me in the gut from both sides.  
  
I feel my ribs crack under the pressure of his twin blows and I fall to the ground with the sensation of blood trickling down my lips and sides. I feel the bile rise in my throat. 'It certainly HAS been fifteen years hasn't it brother? You've been getting airs!' I look up to see everyone in the fighting yards frozen in horror. Zelgadiss pushes his way through the crowds and draws his sword, 'I wouldn't if I were you, stone boy.' Zelgadiss halts and lowers his sword, 'What are you doing?' Devorante smiles disgustingly, 'I'm having a little talk with Gourry here, been a long time hasn't it Gourry?' I force myself up as the pain sends waves of agony through my system, 'Fuck you, Voran.' Devorante glares at me, 'I told you not to use that name!'  
  
I pull my sword from its scabbard and deflect a furious blow from Devorante's blade. He sends lightening swings towards me and I bloke each one; he may have improved his technique but I always was better than him. He has also let rage cloud his judgement, not a good thing in a mazoku; it is making his technique slow and clumsy. I push my energy into my sword and send the point burning into his flesh. He roars at me in rage and sends a flailing stroke at my middle, which I dodge.  
  
Devorante straightens as he moves away from me; he wipes the blood coming from his wound down his blade and smiles, 'Good bye, brother.' He disappears. I back against the wall waiting for him to come at me again. I realise my mistake to late. Devorante appears in front of me in a lightning move, his sword pushed to the hilt through my body, between my clavicle and scapula. The sword is pushed fully into the rock behind me, by some horrid trick. 'You murdering bastard…' I manage to say between a wave of pain, 'I'll kill you again, I swear it!' All trace of previous injury gone, Devorante looks at me with the utmost dispassion, 'That was the problem the first time, you never were good at getting the job done.'  
  
I force my body to remain standing, if I let myself collapse now my clavicle will break; leaving my left side to collapse. Devorante smiles as I let out a small grunt of pain, 'You should know Gourry, a good mercenary never lets his guard down,' he turns and gives me a final glance, 'Goodbye baby brother.'  
  
And then he left me to die as the people swarmed around me and I could no longer breathe. I put my free hand around the sword blade, 'Come one Gourry,' I told myself, 'One last effort,' I did not scream as I felt the blade release from the rock and muscle, nor as I fell to the ground with my blood forming a pool on the cobbles.  
  
[^-^^-^^-^^-^]  
  
I do not own slayers: I do appreciate reviews (good and bad folks) next chapter coming soon. Speaking of which prepare to see and old character (ooo) and devorante means something like burning ambition in French (lost the latin, would have been more appropriate too….  
  
Hoped you liked it! amalphia 


	7. Save Me

CHAPTER SEVEN: Save me   
View Point lina:  


I have faced some fearsome foes in my lifetime. I have turned and fought the highest levels of mazoku. I have learnt that fear is a good motivator. Whether it be to the urge to fight, flee or resist.

Never before have I run so fast. Never before have I wanted so much to attack. Never before have I wanted to defend with all my will and mind.

Never before have I been so afraid.

  
  
------   
  


When I reached the courtyard all I could hear were screams. People were pushing past me so fast in the opposite direction, it was too hard to get through them. So I blew them away. I levitated over their prone bodies and sprinted through the court yard. Swords and spears were littered on the ground, presumably thrown by the irresponsible young fighters that had been busily running into me.

I couldn't see Gourry anywhere. Towards the east wall there was a small group of men and women in a circle. Some turned to face me. I knew that the monster was already gone so there was only one thing that could have warranted their fractured expressions. 

Then I saw Zel. 

That was when I knew he was dieing. 

Time slowed and it was an eternity before I reached Amelia. She was down on her knees, desperately pouring her magic into Gourry's wound. Tears flowed unashamedly down her cheeks. In the hideous silence you could hear them hit the ground in droplets after each choked sob. I turned to Zelgadis but he refused to look at me. With my heart in my throat I finally stared down. 

Gourry's face was pale, all but for a smear of blood over his chin. His eyes were half-lidded and locked onto mine. The hair from his ponytail spread out around him like a halo. It was so perverse, he looked like an angel drowned in blood. I dropped down to Gourry's left shoulder and took his good hand in mine. Amelia continued to work feverishly on the wound through his right. She looked up at me, "It was a clean wound, it went straight through, it didn't hit any bones." Her hands began to shake like leaves in a gale, "I should be able to heal this! I can't stop him bleeding!" I moved my eyes back down to Gourry, his lips were moving slowly and his breath was so soft you could barely tell it was there. He wanted Amelia to stop.

I placed a hand on Amelia's. She slowly collapsed over herself and refused to look up. She knew she could do no more. Zel slowly, so as not to startle her, placed a hand on her wrist and helped her up. As she straightened, her tears seemed to evaporate. Her eyes hardened perceptibly and Zel retreated a way to her side. Not too far though.

"Someone fetch me a towel," one of the soldiers that had stayed behind offered her one, it seemed that they had been thinking while she'd been working. She took it and handed it to me. I placed it over his shoulder to lessen the blood flow. A token gesture that made him wince. It would give us a few more moments together at least.

Gourry placed his left hand over my own and smiled. His lips moved so slowly it was as though time had slowed once more. "I'm sorry," the words hit me like a mallet and I glared back at him, "Don't be sorry, you stupid jellyfish..." two simple words and his nickname, it wasn't even a good nickname. It was enough to make me cry. How foolish, that after all the times we'd fought together and all the times we'd been in far worse scrapes that just a few moments could lead to his downfall. Gourry had always been the more careful one. Who ever had done this to him would pay.

I leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. I heard Zel hastily disguise a rapid intake of breath. Normally I would be incapable of such an outward display of emotion. Gourry gently stroked my hand and I could see his eyes closing, feel his breath weakening even more. "Gourry, I..." his eyes shut and his grip on my hand slackened. 

Horror filled me. 

I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit him, I wanted to hurt someone. The pain was worse than any wound. It hit a crescendo and seemed to channel it's way out of my mouth. A scream as primitive as the first life on earth erupted from my throat. I had had Gourry in my life for so many years, even had I not mourned a new lover I would have pined for an old friend. I was inconsolable. 

I felt like a hole had been born in me, I lost all comprehension of the outside world. If I had paid more attention I would have heard footsteps.

Something crashed into my shoulder and woke me, as if from atrophy. The person grabbed my hand and plunged it along with it's own into Gourry's shoulder. His body jack-knifed into the air and he gulped for breath. I felt my magic siphon out of me and then I heard the words, that wonderful word...

"Resurrection."

I couldn't describe the feeling, it was intense shock, joy and disbelief. More than a miracle. I would have to thank the person who had done this. I felt too tired to speak. The healer next to me lifted their hood. I was greeted by a shy smile, intense eyes and purple hair. Sylpheel had come all the way to Seyruun. She had saved Gourry.

I threw my arms around her shoulders and embraced her with all my strength. "Thank you Sylpheel! Thank you!" I let her go and saw Amelia brimming with tears again. She turned to her nearest guard, "Someone get a strecher, we have to get him to the infirmary immediately, now that he's stable." Sylpheel looked as though she had run a marathon. "How did you get here? You're like an angel from Seipheed!" She smiled again and made a small choking sound. "What's wrong Sylpheel?" I lessened my grip on her. "I can't breath Miss Lina..." I helped her stand and we walked by Gourry as he was lifted up and away. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Then I laughed.

It wasn't even that funny.

  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok! Back from the dead! Want to know why I haven't written anything for so long? Huh Huh! (I am sorry about it too) well go here!  HYPERLINK "" . It's my very own manga… That's pretty damn sad! It's still being developed but I'd love it if you could take them to check it out. I will keep writing this whenever I can! (yay, Gourry lives!) 


End file.
